This proposal requests an additional five years of support for the Penn State Family Issues Symposium, an annual interdisciplinary conference designed to focus attention on under-studied issues that are important in terms of understanding family structure and functioning and their impact on the development of children and youth. The proposal builds on an eleven-year tradition of annual symposia that have been co-organized by faculty from Penn State's Population Research Institute (Booth) and Department of Human Development and Family Studies (Crouter), with additional intellectual and financial support from numerous other departments and centers and NICHD. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of this proposal are: (1) To promote interdisciplinary dialogue and to stimulate research on family issues. (2) To promote scholarly excellence. (3) To identify promising issues in the field of family studies that are not receiving sufficient attention from researchers that would not ordinarily be covered by professional societies, foundations, or government agencies. [unreadable] [unreadable]